


Help

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda and Vogel survive.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during the adorable ladybug and bosslady escape at the beginning of S2. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s hard to get comfortable in just the dirt and grass, wedged up between the roots of creeping trees, but safety’s long since taken priority. Hidden on the outskirts, tucked within the smattering of forests, is probably for the best—there are cameras everywhere, and they both stick out like sore thumbs. Their car doesn’t have the space that the van used to, and she can’t use Martin like a mattress anymore. She could probably drape herself right over Vogel, but he drapes onto her instead.

He snuggles against her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her throat, one leather-clad arm tossed across her stomach. Her arm wraps around him, comforted at least with that: proximity: she still has _one_ of her boys left. It’s not enough, but it’s something. He keeps her warm, and he gives her some semblance of a home. She hopes he has better dreams than she does. 

When she shuts her eyes, ready to catch what little sleep she can, Vogel whispers, “Boss?”

So she grunts, “Yeah?”

“Thanks. Y’know. For taking good care of me...” Amanda’s throat constricts; she _hasn’t_ , but _God_ , she’s _tried_. Sometimes he clings to her like a little kid, even though he could take out a whole pack of police if he wanted to, and she wants to be to him what Todd used to be to her. Then he finishes, “But am I taking care of you?”

“Vogel...” She just sort of trails off. She’s getting choked up again, and the last thing either of them need is another lame show of waterworks. She lifts her free hand to rub the heel of it against her eyes. It takes her a second to manage, “Yeah; you got me out of there. And I’m _so_ grateful that you’re still free.” Her arm tightens around him, like a pathetic but important side-hug. She hopes that’s just the end of it.

But he quietly asks, “Should I... you know... like Martin did?” His voice scrunches immaturely up like it does when anyone mentions _sex_ around him, and Amanda knows exactly what he means. 

Amanda’s whole heart hurts just _thinking_ about Martin. If he’d been the one to get away, he’d be keeping her warm in a whole different light—he’d be stretched out atop her, grinding her down into the earth and filling her up with _heat_ and reassurance, and she’d cling to his thick biceps and feel safer than ever. 

But in a way, she knows it’s for the best that it worked out like this, because now she knows that the Rowdy Three aren’t just faceless doppelgangers that all blend together—they’re all wild, but they’re all their own, and Martin is the strongest. Whatever the government’s putting him through, he can take it.

Maybe Vogel couldn’t. Maybe it’s best that he’s been spared, even if this new life isn’t much better. She tells him, “No. ...But... thanks.” And he lets out a sigh that sounds relieved. She reaches up to run through his close-cropped mohawked hair, soothingly petting him. He leans into it, snuggling closer against her. 

He falls asleep first—simpler, in his own way. She wraps back around him and drifts off too.


End file.
